


M-N nagi

by bigbing



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbing/pseuds/bigbing
Summary: 新世界观，日向是刚上大学的普通人，狛枝是机器人的设定各种二设OOC严重到飞起 慎入只是脑洞的扩写产物，文笔不咋滴，纯属为了爽而写文中的只要是有点复杂的学术方面的描述都是俺自己瞎编乱造的，请勿考究
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 5





	M-N nagi

“在现在这个社会，您一定会需要一台家政机器人，不想洗碗！不想打扫卫生！任何的家务都可以由机器人为您完成！为了能让各位能有更多的时间去做自己想做的事情，不需要再被繁琐的家务拖住手脚！”  
虽然是周末，但是刚进入大学的日向创正无所事事的躺在沙发上，盯着正在打广告的电视发呆。  
“哈…家政机器人…”日向打了个哈欠。  
“现在有请这制作和设计了这款最新的机器人的研发者代表来演讲。”电视中的地中海大叔总算挪开了他的大脸。  
“这款机器人的型号是M-N，是一款男性机器人。如您所见，虽然我们完全有可以将机器人做的和真人一样的技术，但是为了不让各位特别是年幼的顾客，对机器人和人类的定义模糊，我们还是在此机器人身上装备了一些不属于人类的形态。”  
瘦长的男人正在介绍他们的产品，在这个机械已经比较成熟的时代，到处都在做着这种推销各家机器人的广告。  
日向看着外面，想着要不要出去逛逛。  
这种广告他已经看腻了，不过广告之后有想看的电视剧，而且出门大家现在也都是在讨论机械话题。  
他起身给自己泡了杯茶。  
“…现在准备向全球出售此型号机器人仅500台，欢迎各位来购买——”电视里已经换成了一个可爱的推销小姐正在催促大家买买买。  
“全球才500台，肯定很贵吧…”日向拿起遥控器准备调一下音量。  
“另外，我们将为全球正在观看此频道的观众们进行一次抽奖，被抽中的幸运观众可以获得我们生产出的第一台M-N机，他的外观与其他机有些许的不同，但是他的特殊之处远不止外观这么简单。当然有什么不同，就只有那位幸运观众自己去体会了…”突然钻出来的瘦长男人神秘的说道。  
“啊。”日向按到了抽奖键。  
“…我应该中不了吧。”日向对自己的运气还是很有自信的。  
毕竟他可是在街边玩那种抽奖盒抽到最好的奖励从来都是纸巾的那种非酋，这种全球抽奖自己中的可能性简直堪比太阳绕着地球转。  
然后日向想看的电视剧终于开始了，他也完全把这件事抛在了脑后。  
第二天。  
还躺在床上赖床的日向被自己的手机给吵醒了。  
“唔…谁啊，大早上的。”他拿起手机，是陌生的号码。“喂？”  
“您好，您的快递到门口了，请接收一下。”  
快递？  
日向换掉睡衣打开家门，一个巨大的盒子放在门口。  
“您好，您就是日向创先生吧，M-N型号机已经送达，需要帮您运到屋内吗？”  
一个穿着一身黑衣的带着黑帽子的小哥笑着说道。  
“诶…莫非，这是昨天那个频道抽奖的机器人？”  
“您理解的真快，由于一些原因所以抽奖是保密的，当然也就不需要您签收，但是要确保送到您的手上。”  
“我可以选择不要吗。”  
“您放心，这个机器人只需要充电，不会很占地方的。”  
看这样子是拒收又得拉拉扯扯，日向将门拉开，“那运进来吧。”  
黑衣小哥将盒子推了进来，“箱子里有说明书，设备也很齐全，有问题请打客服电话咨询。那么祝您生活愉快~”  
“…”  
其实日向一直没有真正接触过人形机器人，他最多只看过朋友的，更多的是非人形机器人。  
将盒盖打开，最上端是一本册子。  
日向拿起册子翻了翻，上面大概介绍了一下人形机器人的历史，以及M-N型机器人的设计理念。  
“此机为我们生产出的第一台M-N，我们将他命名为nagi，他的特殊性让我们不能将其与普通机器人一样进入销售市场，因此使用的是全球抽奖。至于到底特殊在哪里，也是无法说明事项，但是希望获得这台机器的人能好好对待他。”  
日向一边看介绍一边把白布翻开，一个酷似人类的男性顶着一头白发穿着黑色的外套闭着眼睛坐在盒中。  
“唤起机器人的方法：食指触摸左耳三秒，唤醒后机器人会录入对象名和声纹，只需要回答自己的名字即可。”  
日向把说明册放在一边，伸手摸了摸一号机器人的脸和头发。  
“nagi吗…”  
如果不是毫无温度和脸上的纹路，光触感完全就是人类的触感。  
额头上有像独角兽一样的天线连接着一块蓝色的宝石状的机械装置，有一种人类和机械结合的错觉。  
头发也软软的，跟人类头发的触感一样，而且仔细看发尾还带着渐变的粉色。  
“真的好像人类一样啊，如果不看这些刻意外露的机械设计。”日向左看右看。“而且明明是一个男性机器人，脸做的这么漂亮。”  
“好像唤醒是要触摸左耳来着？”日向将机器人过长的头发撩起，意料之中本该是人类的耳朵位置，是棱柱型的机械装置。  
日向将食指放在棱柱外端处三秒。  
没多久一号机额头的蓝色装置亮了起来，眼睛睁开，“正在录入人像，请问您的名字是？”  
“日向创。”  
“正在录入声纹，录入完毕。”  
下一秒，还毫无感情的眼睛变得有生气了，虽然用来形容机器人有点奇怪，但是日向就是觉得这回才是正式唤醒。  
“充电插口在哪里，我需要充电。”这个刚醒来的机器人连招呼都不打一声，就已经把这里当做自己家一样，日向感觉自己接手了一个麻烦。  
“沙发旁边就有。”  
nagi从盒子里站了起来，跨过盒子走向沙发。  
这时日向才发现外套里面是几根布条包着身体，“不是吧，难道衣服还要我自备吗？”  
“恩？”那边已经从大腿外侧伸出充电线插进充电插口，正在愉快的充电。  
“啊，鞋子也不穿。”日向拿着拖鞋放到他身边，看着他乖乖把拖鞋穿上，感觉自己不像收到一个保姆，而是自己变成了一个保姆。  
日向从房间里翻出自己的衣服裤子放在沙发上，“你先穿我的衣服吧，下午我去给你买新的。”  
“哦。”nagi应了一声，然后就开始脱外套，把身上缠的布条解开。  
“呜哇！你你你换衣服说一下啦！”日向捂着脸转过去。  
“啊？”nagi歪着头疑惑道，“都是男的，为什么反应这么大。”  
“…呃。总之穿好了告诉我。”  
身后响起悉悉索索的声音，日向松了口气。  
「话说，在都是男的之前，他都不是人啊，我为啥这么紧张。」这么想着，脑中却不由自主浮现刚刚看到的胴体，「但是那不管怎么看都完全是人类的身体啊！」  
虽然头部有一部分机械，但是身体怎么看都是略微瘦弱的男性青年躯体。  
“喂。”  
“我叫日向！”  
“那日向，为什么没有内裤。”  
“…我这就去拿。”  
总算穿上了普通的衣服，“还好不是一个两米猛男的机器人，不然的话我的衣服可能就用不了了。”  
“我充好电了。”  
“这么快？”

“唔…这就是领带吗？”nagi捏着绿色的领带，眼里满是对未知知识的探究。  
“按理来说这种常识物品你应该知道的吧。”日向打开了电视。  
“唔，算知道吧。”他放下领带，“日向君，你吃早饭了吗？”  
“啊？没有，难道你要做吗？”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“那你弄完了记得把厨房打扫干净哦。”

日向看着面前一坨黑色不明物体，嘴角抽搐着。“请问这是什么。”  
“煎蛋，请吃。”nagi把筷子放在盘子边。  
“什么请吃啊！这是人能吃的吗？你做完了不会自己尝一下吗？啊？”  
面对脸都贴到眼前的愤怒的日向，nagi面上依旧波澜不惊。“啊，放心我不用吃饭的。”  
“我不是让你吃饭！是让你尝味道！”日向拿着筷子狠狠地戳了盘子里的黑色不明物体。  
看着一脸不理解的nagi，他放弃了。“啊！算了！我自己打电话给客服！”日向把册子拿出来打通了客服电话。  
“您好，请问有什么需要帮助的吗？”电话很快就接通了。  
“您好，我听说机器人不是全项完美的吗，为什么我家的机器人做的饭光看外表都不能吃的那种，是不是系统有问题？”  
“一般来说是不太可能的呢，请问您的机器人的编码是多少？”  
“一号吧。”  
“啊...不好意思这位先生，一号机我们是不负责售后的。他的机能一切正常，做的饭不能吃就代表他不能执行此项工作，您可以让他做自己擅长的事情。感谢您的来电，祝您生活愉快，再见！”  
“嘟嘟嘟...”  
......  
“怎么了日向，你脸色不太好哦。”  
Nagi把脑袋伸过来看着他。  
“为什么...”  
“哈？”  
“为什么直呼我的名字啊！而且有时候还没有敬语。就算是我也看过别人家的机器人，明明他们都是喊主人的！”  
“你问我为什么，”nagi认真的思考了几秒，“因为你是我抽到的，我们之间的关系是对等的，所以。”  
“这很奇怪啊！”日向抱着脑袋，“这简直跟养了个大爷一样。”  
“啊，你这话说的不对哦，打扫卫生我还是可以胜任的。”nagi反驳道。“只要是打扫卫生的事情都交给我吧。请多关照哦，日向君。”  
“...请多关照，一号。”也许是一直被带着节奏而不爽，又或许是别的什么原因，日向脱口喊了他一号。  
“诶。”  
在日向说出一号的时候，一直没什么表情的nagi终于有了点变化，看样子应该是不太满意，憋屈了一上午的日向突然就舒服了。  
本以为nagi会纠正名字，结果他只是表情变了那么几秒又恢复了之前的样子，“那我去打扫啦。”  
“啊，嗯。”  
就这样，性格捉摸不定的机器人一号（nagi）与日向创同居了。

早晨，日向坐在教室里。  
“日向君！昨天最新的人形机器人M-N发售了，我马上入了一台，放学之后要不要来我家看！”突然冒出来的女性是伊藤，是日向的一个壕无人性的同学。  
“喂喂，伊藤哟！每次买了好东西都邀请日向，也请我们一起啊。”  
“对啊对啊！”  
“啊哈哈！抱歉抱歉，你们就算不邀请也会要求来呀~”

【日向君，我有一件事想拜托你。】  
【什么事？】  
【希望你不要告诉别人我是一号机，如果有人问起来就说是花钱买的，与普通机型不一样就回答不知道，问了客服说外形上的些许差距没有影响。】  
【…我能问理由吗？】  
【抱歉，现在我也不知道该怎么解释，总之拜托了。】  
回想起前一天，一号非常认真的说的话，虽然想直接回家，不过日向觉得这是一个机会，正好可以看看其他机到底跟一号有什么区别。  
“好啊，反正放学之后也没别的事。”  
“哇日向君居然同意了！以前都无视我的！”伊藤兴奋道，“难道日向君对那种类型的机器人感兴趣？我以为男生一般都会更喜欢TR那款的！”  
TR型人形机器人是一款巨乳女性机器人，并且分御姐体型和萝莉体型两种，刚发售立刻就被抢光，最后不得不再加产，然后再次一键售空。  
购买者85%为男性，还有一部分是特殊喜好的女性。  
虽然本来这种机型的定位就是为了赚男性的钱才这么设计的，但是大概连设计者都没想到这么受欢迎。  
相比之下刚出的这款M-N是一米八的男性机器人，大概是想赚女性的钱才这么设计的吧。  
实际上售出比例也应该跟TR差不多。  
到了放学的时候，果然还有好几个女生跟在伊藤身边，就算去长见识也是女性对这种机器人更感兴趣。  
几个同学来到伊藤的家。  
“欢迎回家，主人。”熟悉的声音响起，日向看向站在门口的机器人。  
那机器人脸上挂着笑，与一号一样的外形，但是额头上的宝石是红色的，而且虽然声音一样却带着机器人应有的机械感。  
太不一样了。  
他想。  
虽然一号甚至都不笑，表情匮乏的可怜，但是却给人是个面瘫的人类的错觉。  
这个机器人虽然有表情但是却给人强烈的机械感，完全是程序造成的各种表情。  
就在日向在脑子里对比家里那个看起来问题很大的机器人，和这边这个十分完美的机器人的区别的时候，他们被领到院子里坐下，吃着高端人形机器人做的完美点心。  
“伊藤，你买来这个机器人的时候是穿着衣服的吗？”看着穿着执事装站在一边的机器人，日向问道。  
“是啊，还有两套备用执事服，虽然机器人一般不容易搞脏，不过这个售后和配件真的很值！”  
“诶~”  
“日向君打算买吗？不过全球才出售500台，大概已经被抢光了。”  
“啊…我就是想了解一下啦。”日向飞快转动脑子，思考到底怎么说才不会让大家认为自己是个会买男性机器人的死基佬，又可以作为有M-N机器人的购买者多了解一下其他机和一号的区别，“昨天我家一个远房亲戚买了一台，但是好像有点问题就先丢在我这了。”  
“真的假的！日向君也有！”  
“只是先放在我这里，并不是我的啦。”  
“哦！难怪日向君要来看，想知道什么我都可以告诉你哦。”  
……  
在伊藤家呆了大概一个小时，问了一些基本的问题之后，日向就回家了。

“啊，欢迎回来。”  
打开门，一号正穿着围腰拿着扫把扫地，看见他抬头敷衍的说了一句又继续埋头苦干。  
日向换了拖鞋坐在沙发上打开了电视。  
“今天有个买了M-N机器人的同学邀请我去看了一下。”  
“这样，看出什么区别了吗？”  
“恩，你自己对自身和其他机体的区别了解吗？”  
“不，我自己也不清楚。实际上我被生产出来就一直是处于睡眠状态，就跟新品机器一样。”  
一号把扫把放好，“日向君好像很不习惯我的存在呀。”  
废话，就跟家里突然多了个人一点，完全不习惯啦。  
“不过就算日向君不习惯也没办法，我也没有选择呀，谁让你抽中了。”  
对啊，这根本不是中彩票的幸运事件，完全就是抽到鬼牌一样倒霉。  
“不过真的待在屋子里好无聊啊，明天我可以跟着日向君去学校吗？”  
你个机器人无聊个屁啊。  
“当然是不可能的事情啊！”脑内吐槽之后突然反应过来一号在说什么的日向立刻出声反驳道。  
“诶？为什么啊？大学学校不会管的吧，带我去吧，我不会碍事的。”一号一本正经盯着日向面无表情的说道。  
“你求人完全没有求人的态度啊。”  
“我给你做晚饭…”  
“不需要！”  
最终磨不过一号的软磨硬泡，只好答应了他的无理要求。  
日向活了十几年突然发觉自己耳根子特别软。

就在一号在教室里被围观的时候，日向被导师叫到了办公室，临走前日向特别警告一号不要乱跑之后才跟着导师离开教室。  
“日向君，关于之前你跟我提到的使用计算机提取人类大脑中记忆的事，我觉得很有意思，有试一试的价值。”  
“可是我不过是计算机专业的一个普通学生，而且我也不是第一个想到的人，您可能太高估我了。”日向没想到之前随口一说的事情居然被导师记住了，其实自己都没有深入去了解。  
“关于提取记忆这件事当然是很早以前就有人提出并且做了实验，但是那不过是浅显的一部分。日向君，我一向认为年轻人最大的优势就是有无限的潜力，我想你应该猜得出来我们不是要普通的提取记忆，而是要把人类大脑存储的所有记忆提取出来。”导师推了推金边眼镜。  
“但是我完全都不了解这方面的事情…”  
“这我当然明白，所以才来找你，如果你愿意加入这项研究的话，我会把相关资料和已经研究成功的成果都告诉你。怎么样，你要加入吗？”  
日向本来认为自己的人生就是普普通通大学毕业，当一个普通的到处可见公司员工。结果没想到自己随口一提居然能够涉及这种高端领域。  
他只听见自己的声音，“我想加入。”  
直到回到教室，日向才反应过来自己答应了什么。  
虽然理智上认为自己不应该去惹这件事，毕竟自己是个普通的不能再普通的人，这点他自己十分清楚。能参与这件事的人应该都是脑力强大的天才，怎么也轮不到他这个水准的人加入。  
但是另一边，又控制不住自己也想要成功的心理。  
他一直忍到放学回家，才跟一号提起这件事。  
一号正扫着地，听见他说的话顿了一下，说道“没什么不好的啊，跟不上他们的研究退出就行了，还学到了东西，不管怎么样都不亏。”  
“…如果不是知道你是机器人，我都要以为你是人类伪装的了。”

之后一号就像学校的学生一样每天跟着日向一起出席，渐渐地身边的同学都习以为常，并且还跟一号变得很熟的样子。  
“一号酱！马上就是学园祭了，我们要做餐饮店，你要不要一起参加呀？很有意思的哟。”  
虽然一号面无表情，但是大概由于是面向少女群体，使得班上特别是女生都对他格外的友好，自从一号疑似变成了他们班上的常规人物之后，日向感觉自己存在感都降低了一些。  
“可以啊，毕竟我对学园祭一词仅限于记忆芯片中存储的一些文字信息，如果能实际体验一下对我来说没有坏处。”  
“太好啦！我会给你准备执事服的！”伊藤欢呼了一声。  
“我也想让我家的机器人一起来帮忙，但是他跟一号完全不一样，只在家里活动。”说着，她的神情有点失落。  
“等…执事服是直接用你家机器人的吗？”日向问道。  
“有什么关系嘛，反正都是一个型号体型肯定都一样，而是全新的~一号酱不会在意吧~”伊藤说着准备伸手搭上一号的肩膀。  
“不会。”一号毫不留情的避开了伊藤的肢体接触。  
“哇还是一如既往的不让人碰到，泪目了。”

虽然生活中多了这么一个机器人，又强硬的挤进自己的大学生活，人生大概所有的运气都用在了这次抽奖上。  
或许在别人眼里日向已经成了超级幸运的人，但他觉得自己一定是抽到了下签，如果真的幸运的话就应该给自己来个美女机器人，而且要用甜甜的嗓音喊主人才对啊！可恶！才不是这种只会做黑暗料理还迷之热衷做料理的男性机器人啦！  
这么想着，日向也只能当多了一个超省钱的室友加同学，一同过起了普通的大学生活，唯一有点不普通的就是他鬼使神差参与的研究，也开始慢慢展开。  
很快就到了学园祭。  
一直穿着休闲服装的一号换上了执事服，连日向都不得不觉得真是太帅了！  
其他女生被帅的都快站不稳了，一边掏出手机拍照。  
“啊啊啊！！！好帅！”  
“伊藤你不是天天看吗！一边去啦！”  
“讨厌！一号酱头上的颜色稍微有点不一样，是不一样的帅啦！”  
由于一号的原因，店里来了很多女顾客，生意意外的火热。  
日向一边在厨房帮忙一边看着像陀螺一样转来转去的一号，觉得如果他不是机器人，大概早就流一身汗了。

不知不觉就忙了一上午。  
“我准备等会去逛学校其他的地方，接下来就交给你们了。”日向把围腰解开放到一边。  
“好的！日向同学去玩吧，我们要赚钱！”厨房里的同学们眼里散发着金钱的光芒，看样子基本上就是钻进钱眼了。  
日向收拾了一下准备出去找一号，结果发现伊藤鬼头鬼脑的凑在一号身边。  
“一号酱，我还准备了这套衣服，你要不要也试试啊？”  
“根据检索结果，这是女仆装，不是我能穿得上的东西。”  
“没关系的！这是我在你同意来学园祭之后，特意找人按照你的尺寸定制的衣服。一定很合身！绝对会好看的！”  
日向把手搭在正在疯狂向一号输出的伊藤肩上，“伊藤同学，请问你可以告诉我你这是在做什么吗？”  
“呀！是日向同学啊，别吓我啊。”  
“他是男性机器人！你在想什么呢？清醒一点！就算想看让你家机器人穿不就好了？”  
“哎呀，不要这么死板啊日向同学，你眉毛紧的都可以挤死蚊子了。你看，女客户这么多，我们是不是也该吸引一下男客户啊。”伊藤小声的说道。“肯定不会暴露的，我还带了假发过来，到时候一号酱看起来应该就是高挑的纤细型美女。”  
“…不行，接下来我要带一号去别的地方玩，难道你们把他叫过来让他体验的学园祭就是一直在店里工作吗？”日向拿起自己的包，从里面拿出了一套休闲装。  
“一号，把衣服换了我带你一起去逛其他的店。”  
一号无视旁边眼神灼热的伊藤拿过衣服，就地开始脱衣服。  
日向死死抓住一号正在解扣子的手，“等等…你有点人形机器人的自觉好不好，临时更衣室在那边。”  
“哦。”一号拿着衣服进了教室里临时用帘子围起来的更衣室。  
「心好累。」日向内心宽面条流泪。

和换好衣服的一号一起出了教室，日向又从包里掏出一个帽子扣在一号的头上。  
“？”  
“把头上的角给遮住吧，毕竟是全球才五百台的机器人，在学校里出现不太好吧。”  
“唔，那不是角…你的意思是让我伪装成cos机器人的人类吗？”  
“你理解的真快。”看着一号乖乖带上帽子的样子，日向有种突然内心柔软的地方被触碰到的感觉，让他忍不住揉了一把一号的脑袋。“虽然大学的学园祭我也是第一次参加，但是跟之前参加的应该没什么太大区别，对于你来说应该都很新鲜。”  
一号被揉了脑袋，一向冷静的脸上露出了迷茫的神情。听到日向说话便很快调整过来，说道：“嗯，我会好好把参加的这次学园祭所经历的事情记录在芯片里。”  
“哈哈！真是符合机器人的回答。”

两人一边聊着一边来到了摊子前，日向买了一份章鱼小丸子。  
他用签子插起一个丸子，把盒子往一号那边送了一些，“一号也吃吧，你应该有味觉？”  
“嗯，但是我可以不用吃食物的。”  
“啊真是的！今天是特别的啦。既然拉你出来当然要请你吃东西啊。”  
“那我就不客气了。”说着，一号无视了靠着自己更近的装着小丸子和签子的盒子，凑近日向，然后吃掉了他手里的那颗丸子。  
“！！！”日向看着凑过来的一号，虽说已经同居了很多天。但第一次靠的这么近看他的脸。明明是机器人，可是雪白的脸颊，微微带粉的嘴唇，还有因为张开嘴露出的粉色的舌头，让日向有点无所适从。  
“你你你干嘛突然靠这么近！”日向大声的掩饰自己的尴尬。  
“诶…因为我以为你举着是让我吃的意思。”一号一边吃一边口齿不清的说道。“很特别的味道…有点熟悉的感觉，这就是好吃的食物的感觉吗？”  
“你从来没吃过哪来的熟悉的感觉啊！要吃就自己动手！”日向把整盒小丸子塞到一号的手里，自己走在了前面。  
“就是里面有点烫。”身后传来声音。  
“啊，对哦…我都忘了，你应该没事吧。”  
“没事，毕竟再怎么像人类，我的皮肤也是由特殊材料做出来的，这种热量还不会烫坏。”  
“是这样哦…”日向仔细想想，自己为什么要对特殊材料做出来的人形拟态那么尴尬。想通了的他觉得自己可能有点傻了。于是又恢复了心情，拉着一号去玩了鬼屋，看了话剧，吃各种各样的小吃。

“怎么样，学园祭有意思吗？”作为从小到大都参加的人，日向兴致没有太高昂，基本上都是带着一号把有意思的店和展览都逛了一遍。  
“比芯片里的存有的知识要丰富多了。鬼屋不恐怖，话剧也不吸引人。”一号一边吃着可丽饼一边冷静的评价。“还有占卜也完全不准，都是骗人的。”  
“是你的要求太高了。”日向笑道。一号虽然嘴上完全没有夸学园祭，但是从章鱼小丸子开始，就一直在吃东西，看来真的对食物很感兴趣。  
“对了，这么难得拍一张照片留念吧。”日向拿出手机对准毫无防备的吃着食物的一号拍了一张，虽然日向认为自己绝对是宇宙级直男，但还是觉得一脸认真吃东西的一号有点可爱。  
「这绝对只是对自家机器人的成长有种慈爱的感觉！我不是基佬嗷嗷嗷！」

之后他们又去参观了校内的研究展示。  
有一些学生们做出来的还不成熟的小机器人的展示，一号盯着一群小机器人，看着他们机械的做出动作。  
“真难想象这个跟我是一个品种。”  
日向尬笑着在一众疑惑的眼神中拉走了一号。  
很快他就醒悟了带着一号参观研究展示就是错误的，因为这家伙毫不留情的吐槽学生们展示的作品，他只能在别人跳脚之前赶紧把一号拉走。  
“我说出他们的缺点，他们要感谢我。”一号十分不解。“我所掌握的基本资料比他们都要全，他们不想变得更好吗？”  
“在他们眼里你就是个踢馆的…”日向再次感到心累。  
“日向同学？”  
日向看向声源处，是他的导师。“老师怎么在这？”  
“哈哈哈，你应该是转晕了，再往里是我们的研究室了，我当然在这里啦。恩？这位莫非是经常来班上的那个M-N机器人？”老师好奇的问道。  
“啊哈哈...是的。”  
「虽然老师们从来没问过但是果然记住了啊...这家伙自己那么说结果还这么高调。」日向心里纠结的想着。  
“这样，虽然我们的研究室不能对外开放，但是你们两个可以来参观一下，要不要进来？”  
“真...真的可以吗？”日向受宠若惊，要知道他还在研究资料的阶段，离进研究室还有一段时间。  
“当然可以啦，你们一个即将要来这里学习研究，一个是全球现阶段的高端技术成果，让你们参观一下一定会有好处的。”说着，老师领着他们进了研究室。  
研究室里几台电脑正在运作，墙上是一些关于人的大脑的研究图和分解图，桌上放置了一个可以拆分的大脑模型，还有几坨金属。  
他们仔细阅读了关于人脑记忆的资料。日向指着金属问道：“老师，请问这个金属是用来承载大脑记忆的吗？”  
“不愧是日向同学。是的，现在我们正在研究的就是哪种金属能够大量无损的承载记忆。”  
差不多到了快晚饭的时间，两人告别了老师后一起往家里走。  
“那些金属，没有可以使用的。”一号突然说道。  
“诶，这个你也能知道吗？”日向有点意外。  
“是的。如果你们要研究，可以了解人形机器人脑内使用的记忆芯片的材质。”  
“一号，谢谢你。”  
“我只是把自己知道的情报说出来，迟早你的老师也会想到的。”  
“但是刚刚你却没有告诉老师。”日向搭着一号的肩笑道。“你还真是不坦率啊。”

日向发觉自从学园祭之后，家里一人一机器人的氛围完全被打破了。  
似乎是被打开了味觉的大门，一号先是试探的表示可以陪日向一起吃饭，然后到放学回家看到厨房一片狼藉，食材悲伤地下场。  
他实在不忍心看到那些水灵灵的青菜、粉嫩嫩的肉食被做成地狱晚餐的样子。最终屈服，开始了每天晚上回家做了两人份的晚饭，休息日每餐都是双份。  
虽然不想承认，但是比起一个人在吃另一个在劳动或者是就那么待着，还是两人一起吃饭更有生活气息一些。日向有点明白为什么有那么多人想要机器人陪自己吃饭，从而导致商家制作人形机器人都带有这种标配机能。这对于一个人在家生活的人而言，简直就是驱赶寂寞的神级功能…说的有点太夸张了。  
如果不是因为一号那异于常人的头部零件，日向几乎就要以为他是个人类，他认为自己会有这种感觉一定是因为在自己人生的这些年里，这是他第一次近距离接触的人形机器人。  
日向一边嘴上嫌弃本来只要充电，现在彻底成了一个蹭吃蹭喝的室友，一边觉得这样的同居生活的确更有意思。而且还可以让一号提前买食材，这样放学回家就可以开火做饭，家里的卫生也是，自从一号来了之后再也不用操这方面的心，这样想想一号还是有一些优点的，比一个人方便多了。

对于大部分普通人而言，大学的生活比起高中要自由的多。但是日向所在学校的学生们还是都按照课表，按部就班的来上学。  
日向一边钻研着导师给他的文件，一边上课。由于上次学园祭导致一号对食物产生了莫大的兴趣，终于不再是每天比该校一般学生还标准的打卡模式来到班里，日向不再需要盯着一号，有了一些自己的私人空间。  
“喂喂，是一号吗？今晚我要晚点回家，你早点休息不用管我。”日向打给家里的座机，通知了一号自己晚回家之后就挂了电话，跟着同学们一起走向唱K蹦迪的道路。  
蹦到深夜的日向回到家一看，一号呈躺尸状直挺挺地横在沙发上，晕乎乎的脑子还没转过弯，跑去洗了澡直接睡了。  
第二天在一阵吸尘器的吵闹声醒了过来。  
“啊，你醒了啊。”一号把吸尘器关掉，面无表情的说道。  
日向睡眠不足的脑子里还回响着吸尘器嗡嗡的噪音，觉得这货一定是故意用吸尘器变相把自己吵醒，因为平时都是用扫把，而且明明也有扫地机器人…等等？哪找来的上古吸尘器？  
“啊，你想问吸尘器哪里来的吗？是杂物间发现的噢。”  
这家伙果然是故意的。  
“我说啊，我好歹是一枚新鲜出炉的大学生，除了学业当然也要有自己的社交活动，之前每天上课就回家才不是一个健全的大学生该有的生活嘛。”日向跟在打扫的一号身后碎碎念。  
“没什么，我什么也没说啊。”  
“可是你把怨气都撒在家里了！”日向大手一指，“不知道哪年的上古吸尘器，本来就积了一堆灰，还有那一堆黑暗料理！”  
“…因为，你出去玩也不带我一起。”一号抓着扫把柄看向地面开始数地板的纹路。  
“毕竟你被送来的时候，还有你自己的表现，让我觉得你的身份或许没那么简单。”日向打开灶台一边做早餐一边说道，“你的外形就跟其他的M-N不一样，所以我觉得最好让你少出去。”  
“…你说的也有道理。”  
“来吃早餐吧。”日向端着早餐走到餐桌前，看着一桌子黑暗料理顿住了，一号立刻拿出垃圾袋用光速把自己造出来的黑暗料理给捡干净了。  
“如果有重大活动的话，会带你一起的。”看着蔫蔫的吃着饭的一号，日向忍不住说了一句，一号听了整个机器人都精神起来。  
很快就到了暑假，日向本来就住的离学校很近，经常跑去研究室里学习研究大脑记忆。自从上次学园祭参观之后，日向把机器人芯片的事情提了一下，很快研究室里就出现了一台废弃的机器人供大家研究。  
一同留在学校的同学们邀请日向去参加夏日祭，日向回到家看见一号突然就想起来这茬，“一号，过几天有夏日祭，你…要和服吗？”  
“我是机器人，就不用再花多余的钱给我买衣服了。”一号摆弄着窗前的花草说道。“而且穿和服就没办法带休闲帽把特征遮住，我穿休闲装就可以了。”  
虽然一号是个机器人，但是却十分会享受生活。除了打扫卫生以外，还会侍弄一些花花草草摆在家里，甚至日向有一天回家发现家里的家居都被改变成配合他养的那些花草的田园风格。  
很快就到了夏日祭，一人一机器人穿着休闲装就出了门。  
街道被灯火染上橘色的光辉，各种游乐摊从这头摆到了那头，穿着浴衣的女性男性，还有许多像日向一号那样穿休闲服的人们熙熙攘攘。  
“日向君，在这里噢。”几个穿着浴衣的年轻男女在街头挥了挥手。日向带着一号走了过去。  
“咦，你把M-N也带来啦？”伊藤惊奇道，“话说你们俩可真没劲，像这种祭典就应该穿浴衣啦！”  
“我们本来也打算穿普通的衣服，被小玲好好说了一顿。”一边穿蓝色竖纹浴衣的青年挠着头笑道。  
“别在这里站着了，我们走吧？”穿着粉色浴衣的可爱女性一把拉住另一个沉默寡言的青年率先往前走去。  
日向跟在后面向一号介绍，“那个竖纹浴衣的男性叫下村司，是实验室里认识的同学，和伊藤的关系很好。”  
“噢~”一号一边应着一边环顾四周的小摊，“直呼名字是很亲密的关系。”  
“啊…应该就是那样吧。”日向走着走着发现身边的某机器人突然脱队，“一号？”  
他四处看了看发现站在金鱼摊前的一号，“别一声不吭就离开我我身边啊，你想玩这个吗？”日向掏出钱包付钱，老板拿了几个捞网和盛这水的碗给一号。  
“…这样是在收集实验数据。”一号拿着东西一脸认真的说道。  
“好好，你听到我说话了吗，要玩的话就告诉我一声。这里人这么多万一走丢了怎么办，你又没有手机。”日向扶额。  
在听着日向的杂音背景音乐，一号将捞网伸进了有着小金鱼的水池里。  
然后网全部破了。  
“…还玩吗？”  
“不了。”一号起身将东西还给老板，“根据我刚刚的行动所获得的信息分析得到能够捞起金鱼的概率是10%，继续下去投的钱早就超过能够直接买金鱼所需花费的钱财。”  
“这不是单纯地花钱买金鱼啊，是为了让你享受捞鱼的过程嘛。”日向跟上一号的脚步。  
之后又玩了气枪、捞水气球、套圈，一路逛下来一号的身上已经挂满了夏日祭特色摊子上的东西。看着脑袋上斜带着面具，手里拿着风铃和气球，领口插着小风车，还企图再拿一把团扇的一号，脸上虽然没有表情，但是日向已经感受到了他完全享受着这个祭典的情绪。  
日向看了一眼时间，“差不多快放烟花了，我们去空旷一点的地方吧。”  
他们来到空旷的草地，发现朋友们已经在那边等着了。  
“烟花是指那种包含黑火药和药引，然后点燃发生爆炸的东西？”一号好奇的问道。  
“呃…应该是吧。”日向看着脑袋上又是帽子又是面具的一号，差点脱口而出。  
【早知道你这么喜欢，就应该买浴衣给你的。】  
日向突然就想起来两年前，人形机器人刚问世的时候，为了向世人吹嘘他们自己的技术，将人形机器人做的与人类无异。结果人类产生了机器人是人类的错觉，机器人产生了自己比人类要高级的反人类心态。  
反人类的人形机器人鼓动更多的机器人一起企图支配人类，将人形机器人当做人类一样爱着的人类鬼迷心窍，帮着机器人一起反人类。  
就在事情差点无法挽回的时候，研发成熟的非人形机器人一派驱使非人形机器人使用武力将人形机器人回收并销毁，从此人形机器人的设计必须将一部分机械装置外露。  
这件事情被称为“原罪”事件。  
这也是日向不怎么接触人形机器人的原因。  
就在他看着仰着头看向天空的一号那完美的侧脸，飘远的思绪被光亮拉了回来，人群发出快乐的欢呼。  
“…虽然我的记忆资料里有，但是实际看到的确很漂亮。”一号目不转睛的看着天空不断升起的光团。  
“是吗。”日向看着被光团所渲染的一号的脸，即使他心里清楚的明白这是一个机器人，吃进身体里的食物会转换成燃料，即使不吃饭也可以通过充电来获得能源行动，他看似像是人类的身体内部全是金属和机械的构造。  
可是他却无法移开视线，就像第一次看到烟花的一号一样。  
在黑夜中，被烟花、街道灯火的光芒渲染着，有着机械装置的一号的样子，居然有一点让自己心动。  
“你喜欢就好。”  
这就是他们在祭典上说的最后一句话，日向一眼烟花也没看。  
如果通过一号的眼睛看到的烟花影子也算的话，那也算是看了一晚上。  
祭典过去之后，日向开始若有若无的躲着一号。之前因为假期待在家里和一号两望相对还觉得没什么，他认为绝对是因为环境的原因让自己有了一些错觉导致现在只要他们共处一个房间，自己就会坐立不安。  
好在暑假很快就过去了，日向上学减少了与一号相处的时间，心中的悸动也似乎随着夏季热浪的离开而消退了一些。  
日向正在研究室里编辑模拟读取记忆代码。“日向，你看了最近的新闻吗？”下村突然说道。  
“没…怎么了？”  
“好像是有人形机器人失踪，而且不仅仅是局限某个地区，在全球各地都有案发的样子，而且专门挑那种高端有自我意识的智能人形机器人，昨天已经全球达到了20起，所以报道了出来。”下村一向带笑的脸上是少有的严肃，“你家那个机器人就属于这种范围，跟小玲家是同款，所以你们都要小心点。”  
“嗯，下村，谢谢你。”日向打开手机翻出新闻，果然看到了下村说的高端智能人形机器人失踪案件。“为什么失踪的智能人形机器人？”  
“不知道啊，可能因为买不起这种机器人？小玲知道这个消息紧张的要死，不过她家机器人本来就不出门，失踪的可能性不大。”  
“我会注意的。”日向收起手机。“先回家了，明天见。”  
回去将这件事告诉了一号，让他暂时不要出门。  
一号听说这个消息的时候，仿佛已经知道会有这样的事发生，本以为他会像之前一样用耍赖的方式来保卫自己的自由行动，结果他只是点了点头表示知道了。

天气逐渐变冷。  
一号来到日向家生活已经过了快半年。由于智能机器人失踪案件，一号整整一个多月没有出门。似乎是发现动作太大，失踪案件持续增加到25件的时候，突然就不再有机器人失踪。  
于是这一天晚上，日向对一号说：“明天是周末，带你出去赏枫吧。”的时候，日向能明显看出一号那张面无表情的脸上的眼睛闪着名为期待的目光。  
第二天日向起了个大早做了一些野餐便当，和一号吃完早饭后一起坐车去了附近的山上。  
山上铺满了红色的枫叶，秋风一吹，枫叶发出哗啦啦的声响。一号听着声响，整个机器人都呈放松的状态。  
日向说：“怎么样，舒服吧。”  
“嗯。”一号闭着眼聆听着枫叶与风的声音，“外面的空气就是好。”  
“你这话说的，真像人才会说的话。”日向笑道。他也很久没这么放松了，这段时间除了上学就是去研究室，学完了就直接回家。  
他们来的很早，枫林里只有寥寥几人，站在山脚看了看景色之后就开始往上爬山。  
一号跟在日向的身后爬着山。  
过了一会，日向感到有腰上被戳了一下。  
日向：“？”  
一号：“…那个，能吃点东西吗？”  
日向难以置信的看着一号，“这才爬了十分钟。”  
一号：“嗯嗯。”  
日向：“并且你是一个机器人。”  
一号：“这说明我的燃料不够了，昨天晚上太兴奋忘了充电，然后又没有进入休眠模式，使我的燃料损耗变大了。”  
日向看着一号一脸认真的解释，差点就信了。  
他自己也说不好，但是逐渐能从一号那面无表情的脸上捕捉到一些情绪，也不知道这算是跟一号相处久了所以能感觉的到，还是自己的细微观察能力变强了。  
“不行，等登到山顶了才可以吃。”日向转过头不理他，继续走。  
有没有搞错，一个机器人不帮忙背包就算了居然还打着这种想法！本来还是个不食人间烟火的机器人，为啥变成了一个吃货一样的存在？  
日向一边愤愤地想着一边向前走去，握拳的手猝不及防地碰到冰冰凉凉富有弹性的触感，低头一看，是一只白皙修长、骨节分明的手。  
日向：“？”  
“…手，”本走在日向身后的一号不知什么时候走到他的身边，“可以牵手吗？”  
“…嗯。”日向心情复杂的牵住一号的手。即使再怎么像，真正触摸还是有些轻微的差别，日向牵着一号那没有温度的手登向山顶。  
直到登到山顶，牵着的手还是如刚摸到的时候一样，只有跟自己接触的部分变温暖了。  
一人一机器人看着满山的红叶，心灵得到了洗涤一般。山顶设有亭子，他们在亭子内坐下吃午饭。  
“话说为什么要牵手？”日向想了想还是问了出来。  
一开始还吵着要吃饭的一号这是反而似乎没有那么热衷，他看着枫树，听见日向提问才转过头。  
“因为自己爬山没有实感。”一号答完拿起三明治开始吃。  
日向呆了呆，觉得自己一时没理解他的意思，回想起那完全没有温度的触感，莫非这是在寻求人类的感觉？  
“一号，你…”日向想说点什么，但话到了却不知道该说什么。看着认真吃东西一号，他伸出手摸了摸他的脑袋，柔软蓬松的毛发的手感很好。  
日向有种自家孩子想要被认可一样的错觉，虽然他对机器人渴望拥有人类的实感这种思想还是有点发憷，但是一号一直以来都没有过出格的言行，这让他忍不住想要满足一下一号的这种无意识追求的实感。  
“唔？”一号猝不及防的被揉了脑袋，直到日向把手拿开都没反应过来。  
“日向君，根据我的认知，人类里面摸男人的头是很不礼貌的行为的。”一号认真的说道，“不过我是机器人…所以你这种行为也不算失礼。”  
“噗哈哈哈！”日向看着一本正经的一号忍不住笑出声。  
他两吃完饭之后又在山顶散了会步，日向拿出手机给一号拍了一些照片。  
“给机器人拍照，日向君真是个爱好奇特的人。”一号看见日向手机里的照片评价道。  
“我这是在给生活留下美好的记忆！”日向用胳膊揽住一号把他的脸贴近自己给一人一机器人拍了一张合照。照片里日向笑的十分灿烂，一号一如既往的面瘫。  
但是日向却能感觉到一号那有点害羞的情绪。  
度过了一个愉快的周末，日向从每天担心冒出来一堆黑衣人把一号抢走的妄想中走了出来，又恢复了之前的日子。  
马上要面临考试，日向留校的时间变长，他打电话告诉一号要晚回家的时候，一号完全没有一点异议甚至有点庆幸日向回家晚，然而在高度学习的压力下日向忽略了这点小异常。  
等到日向考完试的那一天，他回到家发现！  
一号居然没在家！！  
他拿起手机一时不知道该打给谁，好在还没过多久一号就回家了。  
“诶，你这么早就回家了？”一号惊讶的说道。  
这是日向从跟他一起生活到现在，第一次看到他有这么大的情绪波动，他突然有些方。“你不会是在背着我做什么坏事吧？”  
“没有的事，我能做什么坏事啊。”一号恢复了平静，进了屋。  
“就算要出去也要白天出门，不要去人少的地方，虽然已经没有再发生失踪案件了，但是你还是要小心点。”日向苦口婆心的唠叨。  
“嗯嗯嗯知道了。”一号敷衍的回答。  
“日向君！附近开了一家机器人商城，我们放学去逛一逛？”伊藤走了过来，身后还跟着下村。  
“好啊，这是我们市里第一家机器人商城吧。”日向应道。  
“对啊对啊，我就知道日向君肯定会有兴趣的！”伊藤兴奋的说道，这家伙是个机械狂热迷，一提到机器总是眼里闪着光，下村在后面用温情的眼神默默地看着兴奋的伊藤。  
三人一起来到那家新开的商城，意外的人并不是特别多，毕竟这个城市还是比较传统不是那么崇尚机械。  
这个商城里大多还是非人形机器人，正在做着简单地机械动作展示。  
“你们好！请问你们想看什么样的机器人呢？”一位导购员看他们兴致缺缺的样子上来向他们搭话。  
“请问有那种高智能的机器人吗？”伊藤问道。  
“真的很抱歉，我们这边并没有那么高端的机器人，不过我可以带你们去看看我们这里最高级的机器人。”导购员说着朝前走去。  
几人跟在她的身后，来到一家装潢十分科技化的店，店里只有两个人形机器人和一名店员。  
“哇，好可爱的机器人！”伊藤冲到两个机器人跟前，“可以启动展示给我们看看吗？”店员伸手按了一下机器人背部的按键，闭着眼睛的机器人发出齿轮摩擦的声音，缓慢的开始启动。  
好慢啊…  
在场的拥有高端智能机器人的两人心里想到。  
大约过了二十秒机器人才睁开眼睛，大概是材质的原因，这个机器人的眼睛都透着一股无机质死沉的机械感。  
“您好，我是由费斯里工厂制作出厂的机器人，型号是04。”机器人面无表情的发出机械的声音，一字一顿的开始自我介绍。  
“呃……”刚刚还一脸兴奋的伊藤现在脸上满是黑线。“这样…真的可以吗…”  
“恩？”店员发出疑惑的声音。  
“这样！真的可以吗！这可是本市第一家卖机器人的商城！可是居然只有这种低档机器人！！”伊藤悲伤的哀嚎着。  
“没办法啊…”工作人员一脸无奈的说道。“高端的机器人进货也是要本金的呀。”  
“唉…回了回了。”  
三人失望而归。  
日向回到家，看见一号正在打扫卫生，看见他如同人类一般行云流水的行动，觉得科技真是太神奇了！  
“嗯？”正在扫地的一号看见日向一脸痴相地看着自己，“你为什么这样看着我。”  
“啊…我就是觉得科技好神奇啊，绝对没有别的意思。”发现自己傻兮兮的盯着一号看，日向慌忙的摆摆手说道。  
“哦。”一号面无表情的回了一个字。

很快就到了圣诞节，不止是街上，连教室里都洋溢着节日的气息，大家都无心上课，只想和对象过一个快乐的圣诞。  
而单身狗日向只能上完课回家。  
他刚打开门，就看见一个红色的身影，以为家里进了贼。  
“谁！？”他把包挡在胸前做防御状。  
“……你在干嘛呢？”穿着圣诞衣服的一号看着他疑惑的问道。  
“是你啊…你怎么会穿成这样，我应该没有买过这种衣服才对。”看清是一号之后日向把包放下进了屋。

“哦…是我打工买的哦。”一号坐了下来淡定的说道。  
“哦，是这样。”日向把包挂好去厨房准备晚饭，直到一号穿着圣诞装进来端菜的时候，他突然反应过来。  
“原来你前几天是去打工了啊！”  
“是啊，能不能不要这么大声。虽说我没有耳膜，不过还是希望你用正常音量来交流。”一号端着盘子平淡的说道，但是日向能感受到他对自己大惊小怪的不满…  
日向现在内心的情绪波涛汹涌，因为他一直以来跟一号相处以为他肯定不会去做打工的事，结果他不但做了居然还给自己买了圣诞衣？？  
原来一号看似平淡的表面下还藏着这种想法！  
日向有点意外。  
吃完晚饭，一号拿出一个礼物盒放在桌上。  
“咦…难道是给我的？”日向艰难的开口，因为他都没有准备礼物…  
“嗯，平时你对我也很照顾，虽然不是什么好东西。”一号罕见的说了这样的话，让日向十分受宠若惊。  
“…我能打开看看吗？”  
得到一号的同意，日向打开礼物盒，里面是一个小小的中间有个小雪人的雪花水晶球。  
“谢谢你，我都没有想到要准备礼物…我会珍惜的。”虽然的确是个小东西，但是日向这一刻心里非常感动。  
明明是个机器人，却还想着给他买礼物，自己这个人类反而没有准备礼物。  
真是的！搞的他又开始冒出那种不得了的想法了！  
他把水晶球放在窗台，和那些被照顾的很好的小植物放在一起，十分好看又温馨。  
圣诞过后很快就到了元旦。  
当天两人互相拜年之后，一号居然又拿出了一个礼物盒，短短几天连续的送礼让日向十分震惊并且感到了愧疚。  
一号对此只是说因为日向君的生日和圣诞离的很近顺便一起买的。  
一号送的都是一些比较便宜的东西，但是他这种行为跟送的东西的价值比起来完全不算什么。  
因为这可是一个机器人啊！他居然会懂送礼物这种人类才会做的事情！  
那是一个比较素的相框，日向决定把之前他们在红叶林里的合照洗出来放在里面。  
日向带着一号去附近的神社，看着一号认真的投硬币摇铃，然后闭上眼睛许愿，有点好奇的问道，“你许什么愿了？”  
一号疑惑的看着他，“我是机器人，没有许愿哦。”  
“呃…你那么认真居然只是走形式吗？”  
“嗯……我只是想体验一下做这种事而已，机器人妄想有愿望这种事怎么说也太自不量力了。”  
“诶……”  
以往日向基本上都是一个人在这边过新年，他的父母忙于工作也只是打个电话给他。  
所以今年他和一号一起过年，突然有了一些新鲜感和充实感。  
他带着一号把新年要做的事情一件不拉都做了，和伪装成人类的一号一起参加学校组织的聚会。  
还去买了材料和一号一起回家捣年糕，一号也十分有兴趣的和日向做这些事。  
“呼……”因为捣年糕而累到气喘吁吁的日向抹了头上一把汗。  
“好厉害…居然真的成功了。”一号第一次冒出了佩服的神情。  
“对啊！居然成功了，不过吃的时候要小心别噎着。”这好像是头一次被一号夸，日向相当的开心！  
一人一机器人因为新年的相处，感觉关系变得更近了。  
二月刚开始，同学们就开始讨论起即将到来的情人节。  
就在单身狗日向想着这回要不以节日的名头为由给一号买点什么作为圣诞的回礼时。  
一件大事件发生了。  
2月9号上午，正坐在家里看电视的日向感受到像地震一样震动，伴随着人的惨叫声，日向以为只是普通的地震便无视了这个动静。  
但是很快到了下午电视上所有的节目都开始紧急插播新闻。  
“…去年发售的仅五百台型号为M-N的家政机器人就在今天上午突然暴动，这种家政型机器人体内居然装有大量的武装设备，将周围的人全部扫射击杀之后冲到人多的地方起爆体内的核能炸弹…”  
“！！”日向惊得弹了起来，看向正在摆弄花草的一号，又看了看电视上正在说的新闻，上面有被炸毁的M-N机器人残骸和周围人的尸体。  
“…根据统计500台M-N应该已经全数爆炸，但是请大家如果看到类似的机器人请远离……”新闻还在继续，接着新闻播报员的旁边就放出了M-N的图像，与一号完全一样，但是眼睛和头部的机械装置是红色的。  
还有有的受害者死前录到的录像，那些笑眯眯的M-N机器人突然就开始暴走，本来就是红色的眼睛开始发红，接着手臂断开从里面伸出机枪开始扫射。  
“啪！”突然传来玻璃碎掉的声音。  
日向正打算起来看看，却被冲过来的一号一把按在沙发上，一号伏在日向的身边一声不吭。  
“怎么了？”  
“…外面有机器人。”一号严肃的说道。  
紧接着又是几声像是射击的声音，从窗户那边发出。  
又过了一会，似乎没有动静了。  
电视上也开始播放说似乎有一些非人形机器人开始攻击人类，让大家在事情过去之前先在家里呆着。  
日向看向一号，一号示意他可以起来了，他起身看到那个有很多小植物的窗台已经被射击的一塌糊涂，植物也全都东倒西歪的被打烂，一号送他的水晶球也被打破了。  
“……”日向一时不知道该说什么。  
“日向君这几天就在家里呆着吧，等晚一点我出去买点存粮回来。”  
“可是你出去也很危险啊。”  
“我没关系的，”一号抬起一只手臂，手旋了下去冒出和电视上刚刚看到的机枪一样的东西，“其实我也有…”  
“唔啊啊啊啊！！”日向看到机枪立刻吓得躲到沙发后面。  
“……日向君？放心我不会突然射杀人的。”一号的嘴角抽搐着。  
日向慢慢露出一个脑袋，“我啊，没有在看到新闻的第一时间跟你隔离就已经很不错了，一般人看到武器都会吓到的吧！”  
“抱歉。”  
“说到底为什么会突然这样啊…机器人暴动…”  
“……只要我在的话，一定不会让日向君死的，如果有万一的话就把我当做盾使吧。”  
“呜哇，不要说这么不吉利的话！”

日向不安的躲在家里等着一号回来。  
他呆呆的看着窗台的狼藉，想到刚刚一号看着窗台露出带着淡淡失落的样子，心情怎么都好不起来。  
只是过了半天，却仿佛全世界都变了一样，而且还是限定M-N机器人的爆炸，那么买了M-N机器人的人肯定是第一牺牲品吧。  
伊藤……  
想到前两天还在轻快地笑着的同学可能已经被扫射或者爆炸而死。  
日向更加难受了。  
“…到底怎么回事啊。”  
“我回来了。”一号提着大包小包进了房间。  
“…欢迎回来，现在外面怎么样了？”  
“周边被炸平的地方被速建了非人形机器人帐篷，周围开始有越来越多的非人形机器人在巡逻，扫描到附近有活人就会扫射。”一号难得的说了不少话，只不过内容日向完全不想去理解。  
一号走到插座旁开始充电。  
“从现在开始我尽可能多充点电，运气好电没有被停掉就充满电可以活动一个月，再过一段时间肯定会有政府设置避难所。”  
“…我们最后会怎么样？”虽然日向想要镇定，但声音还是带着一丝颤抖，毕竟再怎么样他也不过是一名普通的大学生，从出事到现在除了一号这个机器人就再也没有看到除了自己以外的人类。  
甚至连这个看起来很靠谱的一号，究竟是否可以依赖他也不清楚，如果中途突然暴动，自己手无寸铁肯定没法招架这个人形铁块。  
“我也…不知道。”一号眼神躲闪的回答道。  
由于资源紧缺的缘故，一号很自觉的不再进食，日向也没有什么悠闲吃饭的闲情。  
电视调在新闻频道一直没关，以防错过任何信息。  
就这么胆战心惊的过了几天，打电话给父母也无法接通，他不想去想象太多。  
电视上开始播送各地区的情况，如此大规模的反人类灾难，想必将来如何一定会留下不灭的痕迹，根据新闻上的分析，这应该是某些组织为了某些目的而制造的人为灾难。  
为了自身的欲望而做出这种事情的人简直太不可理喻了，日向沉默的看着电视上报道的各地惨状。  
然而自己是无力的。  
只不过是一个普通的大学生，什么能力也没有，只能躲在家里等待救援。  
即使自己多么痛恨制造出这种灾难的人，也无法改变任何现状。  
一号拍了拍他的肩膀，把他从矛盾中拉了出来。  
“日向君，没事吧？”  
“…啊啊，没事。只是突然发现，人是这么的脆弱又不堪一击，有点难过。”  
“日向君…对不起。”一号又看向保持着狼藉的窗台，能从他毫无表情的脸上感受到他落寞的情绪。  
“为什么要道歉啊，我才是…不应该突然说这种丧气话。”日向笑着反过来安慰他。  
“不想笑的话就不要勉强自己。”  
不知道是不是错觉，自从灾难发生后，日向发现一号的情绪有了微妙的变化，他也表达不出来到底是什么变化，只是…觉得他比之前有人性了一点。

他们在屋里呆了一个礼拜，终于新闻播报了避难所相关情报，所幸离日向所在的城市并不是很远，一号也正好充满了电，日向简单的收拾了一些东西，他们一起背着行李出了家门。  
久违的来到外面，日向心情并没有变好，熟悉的街道被非人型机器人占领，商店被砸的乱七八糟，隐约能看到倒下的建筑残骸下压着人，血淌在地上早已干涸，变成深褐色。  
他们刚出门就有几个非人型机器人上前想要攻击日向，一号举起手臂将他们全部扫射击倒。  
他们找到一辆车，一号二话不说就把日向塞到车里，自己上了驾驶座。  
“…喂，没有钥匙的话没办法开吧。”日向看着几台非人型机器人又向他们靠近，不由得问一号。  
“没关系，我可以控制电器。”一号说着解开上衣的扣子，腹部打开一个孔，从里面伸出几根小型机械臂，快速把驾驶座上的控制盘打开，又从里面伸出电线连接上驾驶座的控制接口。  
很快车子就自动发动起来，一号握着方向盘直接从接近他们的机器人身上碾了过去。  
一号将车开的很快，一路躲避着攻击，硬是将小汽车开成赛车。  
开了将近一天，日向坐在副驾驶上昏昏欲睡，不知不觉就睡了过去。  
等他再次醒来时，一号已经把车停在一个仓库里，卷铁门紧闭着。  
“你醒了，车胎被打坏了。附近没有合适的车，接下来我们得徒步了，先吃点东西等白天出发。”一号坐在角落说道。  
“嗯。”日向从包里拿了点干粮吃了起来。  
安静又黑暗的仓库只有从高高的小窗里撒进来的微弱的月光，只有日向吃东西的声音。  
“日向君，我认为自己还是需要向你道歉。”一号突然说道。  
“唔？为什么…没有你的话我估计早就……”日向想到刚出门时街道上的惨状，被建筑压倒的尸体，没再说下去。  
“……算了。总之我会尽自己所能保护你的。”一号欲言又止，最终只说了这么一句话。  
之后他们只能一边躲一边朝着避难所前进，不过大多数非人型机器人都不是一号的对手，一号的身上除了手臂上的机枪，还有其他部位也都装备了攻击型武器。  
不知道是不是错觉，越靠近避难所的机器人越多，而且更强。  
因为一直游刃有余的一号都受了一些轻伤。  
受伤的时候一号眉毛都没皱一下，被打破的外皮里是机械的构造，日向再一次在心里感慨，一号果然是个机器人啊。  
他们终于进入了避难所所在的城市，周围的建筑都被移平了，一列一列的非人型机器人整齐的在巡逻，隐约能看到远处一个铁盒状建筑物，不停的有火花迸溅，是非人型机器人在向建筑物开火。  
“喂…是不是快到了。那个建筑物应该就是避难所了吧？”日向拉着一号有些激动的说道，来的路上几乎没有看到活人，想到马上可以见到人类，他终于内心有了一些波动。  
“嗯，冷静点，这边数量更多了，你冲出去只能当靶子。”一号按住日向。  
一号让日向躲在掩体处，打算找一辆车直接冲向避难所。  
没多久一号就开着一辆破破烂烂的小货车过来，日向快速跳上车关上车门，一号踩满了油门直朝着避难所前进，不小的动静把巡逻的机器人惊动，它们全部朝着这辆破破的小货车开火。  
距离避难所没有多少米的时候，这辆破车终于支撑不住停了下来。  
一号立刻把日向压在身下，日向还没反应过来，一阵机枪扫射的声音在头顶响起，把车顶整个打烂了，他感到一号也在攻击周围的机器人，不一会就安静了。  
一号打开车门，把日向推了出去。  
“前面就是避难所了，日向君，还没腿软到跑不动吧。”一直趴在车座上的日向突然被推下车，他听着一号毫无波动的声音，下意识抬头。  
虽然一号正对着他，他却还是看到了。  
他的身后被扫射的面目全非，衣服上全是弹眼和烤焦的痕迹，胳膊和脸上仿造的人类材质也被打烂一部分，露出里面的金属。  
“一…一起……”日向呆呆的坐在地上。  
“日向君，站起来。”一号抬手攻击靠过来的机器人。  
日向深吸两口气，站了起来。  
“一号，一起走。”  
“我只能拖延一会，不要再浪费时间了。”一号看着日向，“我是机器人，你是人类，所以你要珍惜自己的生命，失去的话就不会有重来的机会了。”  
他推了一把日向，露出来日向认识他将近一年来，从来没露出过的表情。  
一个极浅的微笑。  
虽然浅到几乎看不出来，但是日向从他一直毫无波澜的冰冷的蓝色眼睛中，看到了他的笑意，不同于其他M-N的笑，那是发自内心的情绪。  
啊…  
这么棒的笑容，为什么要在这种时候向我展现呢？  
“跑吧。”  
一号说着，脸上还保持着那个表情，整个头被激光扫过，掉在了地上，脖子处平齐的切口闪着蓝光，明明头已经掉了下去，整个人还直直地站在那里，身体自动的朝着越来越多的机器人攻击。  
日向转过身开始朝着避难所跑去，他奔跑着，不去向后看，整个人仿佛窒息了一般，心口疼的像是被人用刀子在里面搅来搅去，不知道是剧烈的运动还是身后的激斗，让他喘不过气来。  
只知道自己要跑到那个建筑物去，要活着。  
跑的已经很快了，可是他却觉得自己很慢，一步，又一步，身后激战的声音也仿佛听不见了。  
“呜啊啊……”身后的机器人开始朝自己开火，小腿被擦伤，目标的转移是不是代表一号已经死透了，死的不能再死了？  
是因为擦伤的地方太痛了，还是自己推测出来的结果让自己太难受了，眼泪止不住的流了下来，随着跑动向后飘去。  
尽管如此他也没有放慢脚步，每一秒都像放慢了一般，为什么这么的远，为什么这么的痛。  
一号…  
眼见越来越接近那扇铁门，他也越来越喘不上气，最终力竭失去了意识。

日向再次醒来时，发现自己躺在一个类似手术床的床上，几个人站在房间里。  
“你醒啦，你倒在避难所门口，还好被感应到了，不然你要就被打成筛子了。”一个穿着黄色工装的玫红色头发的男人说道。  
日向的腿被打伤了，绑着绷带一动不能动。  
“…跟我一起的机器人呢？白色的头发，男性人形机器人。”日向问道。  
“啊？只有你一个人倒在门口，没看到其他的看起来有善意的机器人啊。”男人挠挠头。  
“……找他，他是我们的同伴，他很强的，你们一定会需要他。”日向有些魔怔的说着，开始自己一个人自言自语。  
“…那我们试试吧。”  
等到日向冷静下来，其他人都离开了房间。  
那个时候。  
一号应该还想对自己说什么的。  
一号真的已经死了吗…  
可他不是机器人吗？  
就算再怎么为人类服务，也不可能做到这种地步吧？  
而且一号也从来没承认过自己是他的主人。  
“哈……搞什么啊…”日向捂住脸，发出一声短促的笑，眼泪不知不觉流了下来。

因为腿部严重受伤，日向不得不卧床，期间有几人来安抚过他，想让他镇定下来，然而并没起什么作用。  
过了几天，那个穿着黄色工装的男人来找他。  
“我们在不远处的残骸里发现了你说的那个白色头发的机器人，头部还很完整，不过身体已经打烂了，如果里面的记忆芯片完好的话就可以再启动吧。”男人说道，伸出了手，“说起来这么久还不知道你叫什么，我是左右田和一。”  
“…我是日向创，谢谢你。”日向握住他的手，他其实并没有抱太大希望，没想到他们真的去找了。  
“没什么好谢的啦~我也是好奇才稍微那些人提了一下，毕竟是机器类的东西嘛…没想到真的去找了。而且如果真的像你说的一样站在我们这边的话，果然还是应该去救吧。”左右田笑着说道。  
“话说回来居然是M-N机器人啊！太让人激动了！做工真的很棒诶！”他突然兴奋起来，眼睛闪闪发光，“所以我们可能会直接用其他没有损耗太严重的M-N的躯体一起进行修复，离让他启动还要一段时间，日向就先好好养伤，养好了赶紧干活。”  
“嗯，会的。”得知一号有修复的可能，这几天眉头就没舒展过的日向终于能真正的笑出来，放松了下来。  
之后一个叫苗木诚的青年过来和他讲了一下避难所具体事项。  
几乎所有的健康年轻男性已经全部进入训练状态，锻炼身体加上学习使用武器已经是所有年轻男性每天的必修课，因为外面那些攻击人类的机器人不知道会持续待到什么时候。  
不论他们以前是怎样的人，不变强是无法生存下去的。  
所以等日向的伤好了也要加入训练大军。  
对此日向毫无异议，这次的人祸已经堪比天灾，让他深刻的体会到了自身的弱小。

就在他无所事事的卧床养病，无聊的快长蘑菇的时候，一号被修复了。  
晚上正躺在床上睡的并不安稳的日向隐约听到门被打开的又关上的声音，他以为是梦里的声音，直到他听见熟悉的声音叫自己的名字。  
“…日向君，睡着了吗？”  
日向挣扎着睁开了眼睛。  
从外表上几乎做到了完美的修复，但是脖子处有很明显的焊接痕迹。  
他激动的坐了起来。  
“一号！你还活着！”  
“嗯。”一号还是一副淡定的样子，没什么表情。  
“可是为什么这个时间来找我？”  
一号听了他的疑问，看了他一眼，最后坐到他床边的椅子上，严肃的看着他。  
“日向君，你也成为机器人吧。”

“…………哈？”日向用了一分钟的时间来消化这句话，然后发出懵B的声音。  
“接下来我要说的话有些长，但是…”一号仿佛像卡机了一样，眼睛呆滞的顿了一下，又继续说道。“希望你能听我说。”  
“嗯……”日向被他反常的样子唬住，紧张的应了一声。  
“是一年半前的一个高中生的故事。”似乎一号也从来没长篇大论过，讲了一句干巴巴的开场白。  
“当时有一名研究再现人类记忆的教授，是啊…大概就是你现在想要研究的东西，那位教授想要通过再现人类大脑沉睡在深层的记忆以造福人类，研究出了可以把人类的记忆全部转移到另一个特殊金属里的方法，就像数据转移一样，但他的本意并不是剪切，而是复制。”  
但是已经研究出来这个方法，也是一种成就，那位教授的助手认为这个方法可以获得永生，他想要得到转移记忆的核心技术，教授发现之后把他赶出了研究室。  
这位助手不甘心就这么与永生失之交臂，开始制造战争用机器人，等到时机成熟便指挥他的机器人去抓教授，想要强行得到技术。  
教授慌忙带着技术和稀有特殊金属找上了一名高中生，想要将这个高中生的记忆转移到特殊金属上，同时这块有着高中生的人格记忆的金属上也承载着教授这一生的研究成果，还有很多其他的知识，因为教授不希望自己的研究就这样消失，只能用这样的方法。  
那位高中生并不是临时被教授选中的，在教授做这个研究的时候，他就在物色合适的实验人选。  
教授那边也有拥有超强的制造机器人的技术人员，为他准备了一具机器人的身体，身形、样貌、声音都和那个高中生一样。  
…这就是所谓的永生。  
人类的灵魂和机器人的身体。  
即使身体损坏再换一具就可以了，不会变老，燃料也不一定需要食物。  
高中生当然很痛快的接受了。  
他没有理由拒绝吧，为了那些能够为全人类造福的研究成果能够交给放心的为了全人类而着想的有影响力的人手中。  
是啊…  
简单的来说，就是为了人类将来更加光辉闪耀的希望，他同意了。  
因为这位高中生就是这样的人，并不是永生的诱惑，所以教授才会选中他。  
但是现在回想起来，这根本不是希望，所以后悔了。”  
一号看着日向的眼睛，蓝色的眼里倒映着日向吃惊的脸，“为了这种事情从一个人变成了机器人，因为还承载了大量知识的原因将情感被压制住，有时候甚至会想，自己以前是个人类这件事，是不是都是自己作为一个机器人产生的妄想。就像‘原罪’事件一样，机器人有时候会产生这种错觉。”  
“……骗人的吧。”信息量太大，导致日向脑子都转不过弯来了。  
“不管如何，只要我愿意使用那些知识，给日向君做一具身体，把你的记忆抽取出来，我这里的特殊金属还可以再承载一个人类的记忆。”说到这里一号毫无波澜的眼里竟有了一些期待，“这样的话，我们一起离开这里吧，其实他们不来找我，我自己的核心芯片上也带有机械手可以自行寻找残骸修复自己。  
而且他们找到我之后，没有立刻给我修复，而是在我的记忆芯片里想要寻找这份资料。”  
“他们为什么要这样做？”日向有点难以接受，虽然这的确很诱人，但是他还是理解不了这种想要把记忆人格转移到一块小金属上做机器人的行为。  
“人类太多的话，就没有太多人那么迫切的想要永生，但是经历了这种事之后，又有谁能经得住这种诱惑？在生命被威胁的情况下，人什么事都做得出来。”一号见日向没有立刻答应，显然有些失落。  
“现在告诉你，也是因为跟日向君在一起，真的很快乐，即使是人类的时候的自己也没有体会过的幸福。”  
一号拉住日向的手臂，带着一丝祈求，“呐，拜托了，最后他们肯定会变成互相争抢这个数据只想着自己永生，金属数量有限，如果让我选的话，我想把这个机会给日向君。”  
“为什么是我？你和我在一起只不过做了普通朋友之间会做的事啊。而且我还忘了给你买礼物…”日向虽然能得到一号的信任觉得很开心，但他还是有些想不通。  
“也对呢，可能这具身体没有那种特性吧，在日向君心里这些很普通的事情我以前做人类的时候一次都没有体验过哦。毕竟跟我这种人在一起做这些普通的事情，死掉一两个朋友也很平常，自然不会有人愿意再接近我吧。”一号平静地说着日向闻所未闻的事。  
“……或许有些人是这样的，但是我作为人类还是想相信并不是所有人都是这样，不论是只想着自己永生，还是不敢接近你。一号你还是人的时候，为了希望可以奉献一切吧。”日向握住一号的手说道，“所以相信吧，和我一起相信人类一定会有未来和希望的，为了自己的私欲而做出这种事的人一定会受到惩罚。”  
“而且不知道为什么，我有一种预感，如果一号记忆是正确的，说不定你的身体还活着呢？”日向笑着说道，其实他自己都不太相信，毕竟已经过了一年半，但是他从没这么希望自己说的是真的。  
如果真的像一号说的那样，是不是说明自己还有机会？这份本来想要隐藏一辈子的心情，也可以传达给他吗？  
“…为什么你能这么乐观，就算找到我的身体，那一定会给你带来不幸。”一号看起来有些失望。  
“他们不是在你的芯片里什么都没找到吗？再过几天我的伤好了，我就去参加锻炼，变强到能保护你，然后把那个助手揪出来，又可以像以前一样过着和平的生活，如果危险的话，自己变强就可以呆在你的身边了吧。”日向一想到一号其实是人类就充满了干劲，开始畅想未来，“然后把那些什么研究都删掉，就当不存在就好了。”  
“……如果能像日向君说的那样，那是最好了。”一号又回到了面无表情的状态，看样子他对于自己下定决心告诉日向事实，却没得到自己想要的结果似乎有些后悔。  
他走到房间的角落坐在地上，不再说话，看起来十分孤独。  
但是日向还不想在没有确定的情况下向一号表明自己的心情，可看到一号像被遗弃的小动物一样的样子，心里也扎的慌。  
“如果努力过了之后还是没有结果的话，我就答应这个提议吧。”日向想了想，觉得如果最后真的变成一号说的那样，或许一号的提议也不错。  
只不过他知道一号其实是人类之后完全不想思考这个最坏的可能。  
“嗯！”一号听见他这么说，果然变得开心多了，回应的声音都带着一丝轻快。  
“啊…不过如果你拥有很多知识也可以做到完美的话，为什么当初还做黑炭给我吃，想毒死我吗？”得知如此大的信息量，日向也没有了困意，回想到他说的话，脸黑的开始问一号。  
“大概是因为我不想让知识完全占据大脑，想保留人的意识吧。”一号居然还认真的思考了一下，“就像脑子里有两种意识在争夺主导权一样，如果我真的变得什么都会的话，那像我这种垃圾一定会无法保持原本的人格吧。”  
“日向君如果变成像我一样的话，我可以把这块装满了知识的芯片让给你哦，自己可以试试。”虽然一号说这话依旧没什么表情，但是日向却觉得他说这话不怀好意。  
过了几天，日向好的差不多了，一号调出一份训练清单让他按照上面来锻炼。日向毫不怀疑的就用了他给的清单，这大概就是感情让人冲昏了头脑吧…  
一号给出的清单，理所当然的比避难所里的强度要强的多，完全是按照日向的身体极限来定制的。  
日向一开始就累成了狗，想要放弃，就看见一号在他的身边转悠，脸上明明白白写着放弃吧，当机器人吧，一起离开吧。  
啊……  
这家伙果然打着这个主意，不行，这样自己岂不是没有退路了吗？只能咬着牙坚持了。  
就这样日向过着水深火热的日子，每天就是锻炼，练到身体极限，累到怀疑人生。  
如果不是因为一号老在边上晃悠，他大概早就放弃了。  
除了不想轻易放弃当人，也不想让一号看到自己夸下海口之后又简单放弃的丢人的样子。  
虽然日向这么想着，并且觉得自己累成狗还在坚持的样子一定打动了一号冰冷的心，正美滋滋的他肯定没有想到。  
一号正想着，自己大概在这段时间里把日向这辈子丢人的样子都看到腻了。

不过只有没放弃这点就足够让他把这些丢人的样子放到一边去了，日向君是比想象的要更有毅力的人啊。怎么办呢…  
过了一个月一号就给了日向一份新的清单，当然…是加大强度的。  
自己选的路哭着也要走下去，日向痛并快乐的锻炼，很快就能比其他人更快的出去打机器人。  
他和一号被编成一组小队，再次出避难所的时候，他们发现除了机器人，还有穿着制服的人类拿着枪也在附近晃悠，一看到避难所里有人出来就开始攻击。  
锻炼过的日向已经不同以往，他一个翻滚躲开了子弹，把人都放倒了，感受到身后有人靠近他下意识往后锤去。  
日向听见机器被打坏的声音，回头发现原来不是人，是非人型机器人。  
哇……  
因为在避难所都是跟人对战，第一次出来做任务的日向现在才对自己的身体强度有了新的认知。  
“日向君，别发呆了。”一号过来敲了他一下。  
日向从自己真的变强的喜悦中回过神来，和一号一起对着敌人一通乱揍，就跟割草一样。  
避难所不断训练的成果终于体现出来，也许还要加上对方大意了，因为本来怎么打都打不完的非人型机器人似乎越来越少，这一事实给人们带来了不小的信心。  
人们开始慢慢的把被机器人占领的地方给抢回来，避难所渐渐变为了基地。  
每次推算得知很可能幕后黑手所在的地方日向第一个就蹦出来和一号去探路，除了出门做任务以外，日向从未停止过锻炼。虽然时间很短，但他胳膊上的肌肉纹理都变得分明起来。  
从自己只会腿软逃命到现在也已经过了半年，那天日向正在举哑铃，一号走过来看了一眼就看向别的地方。  
“这次如果能找到幕后黑手就好了。”日向毫不气喘的说道。  
“嗯…”一号心不在焉的回到，然后又盯着日向的小臂看。  
“你看什么呢？啊…你不会是羡慕我的肌肉吧哈哈哈。”  
“我…不喜欢肌肉太夸张的样子。”  
咚——  
哑铃掉在了地上。  
反…反正也够用了，等揪出那个幕后他就停止训练！！  
“那…那我们走吧！”日向为了掩饰自己弄掉哑铃声的尴尬，生硬的转移了话题。  
“好。”一号应了一声和日向一起出了基地。  
现在他们能活动的地方已经大多了，由于他们是类似开荒一样的小队，哪里危险去哪里，就给他们配了一辆车。  
虽然…车顶都没了，不过能跑就行。  
依旧是由一号驾驶，两人上了车，驶向这回的目的地。  
他们到了之后，发现这里已经是个废墟，而且一个机器人都没有，看不出来像是有人在的样子。看废物的残骸应该原本是座大楼。  
“这回猜错的也太离谱了吧，什么都没有啊。”日向虽然早已有准备，但白跑一趟还是让他不禁抱怨。  
他刚准备往回走就被一号拉住。  
“等等。”说着一号走向废墟，日向只好跟在他身后。  
一号在废墟里走来走去，像是在找什么似的。  
他踢踢地上的石板，似乎在试什么一般，日向没明白他到底在做什么，只好跟在他身后看着他左踢右踹。  
直到一号踢到一块石块，地板突然整个震动了一下，石板缓缓地移开，出现了一条通向地下的楼梯通道，一号毫不犹豫地走了进去。  
日向淡定的跟着他一起，然而他的内心已经炸开了。  
［地下通道！？这都什么年代了居然还有这种东西…］  
越往下环境反而越干净，里面的通道充满科技感，和外面古早的隐藏机关完全不同，日向有一种预感，或许这回…真的能找出幕后黑手。  
他们在通道里走着，通道十分安静，能听到他们两走路的声音。  
过于安静的通道让日向有些心神不宁。  
“那个……”日向正准备说些什么，突然一号抬手打断了他。  
“到了。”  
日向定睛一看，果然他们已经走到了尽头，面前是一道铁门，上面有些繁复的纹样。  
但是看样子这道门是需要密码或者手纹之类的才能打开。  
他们如果想要强行打开只能弄坏这扇门，日向指了指门看向一号，一号微微点头。  
“我对这里有一点印象。”一号一整只手臂旋进去，从里面伸出一把高温刀，十分简单的就没入了门，随后切割出人能通过的大小，一脚踢向切割好的部分，门就这么简单的被破开。  
但是切割面上还残留着被高温刀灼烧的温度，两个现在门口等待冷却，但是这也足够看到门内是什么样子了。  
房间内并不是很大，只有一对桌椅，桌上放着一台电脑正在运行。  
房间角落有一台可以装下一个成人的装置。  
他们过了一会走了进去，日向看了一眼电脑就走向装置，虽然并不知道那是什么，他却有一种想要接近的查看的冲动。  
正当他准备加快脚步，一瞬间感受到危险而止住了步伐，下一秒脚尖前的地面被射了一枪。  
“本以为失败了，没想到……果然命运是站在我这边的吗？”一个金发蓝眼的一看就是外国人的中年男人拿着枪笑着说道，蓝色的眼睛里满是疯狂。  
日向才发现这个房间原来还有其他的门，应该是房间互相连接的设计。  
男人端着枪走到发型装置边，按下了装置上的某个按键，装置上的罩子被打开。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈…以为你这会不知道躲在哪个角落，没想到资料携带者自己送上门来…真是太让人感动了啊！！”男人大概因为计划被打乱，近乎癫狂的大笑起来，没拿枪的手往装置里一捞，拽着一个人的头发将他提出来一点，让日向他们能看到。  
“！！”  
那是一个骨瘦如柴的白发青年，紧闭着双眼，样子十分憔悴，除了脸上没有机械装置，太过干瘦以外，完全和一号一模一样。  
“啊啊……当时没有直接杀掉这个植物人真是太好了，乖乖听话把研究交出来吧。我知道你其实完全不想做机器人，如果听话的话，我可能稍——微会花一些心思想想怎么帮你把记忆传输回身体里哦？”男人抓着青年说着，见二人没有反应，便将枪抵在青年的额头上威胁道，“不然的话…我现在就可以杀了这具没用的植物人。”  
“……不行！”日向忍不住出声阻止，一号用震惊的眼神看了他一眼。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！怎么？你是这家伙的朋友吗？”男人癫狂的笑着，晃了晃手上瘦弱的身体，“不想的话就赶紧把带有资料的芯片交出来！！”  
“随便你。”一号冷静的声音让他突然安静下来。  
“……啊？”男人手一松，青年的身体掉回营养液里。“啊……难道你改变主意了？看你的伤口，是不是体会到了这种生存方式的优点了？  
我懂呢，毕竟用这个身体你似乎总是遇到不幸的事情，换了个身体完全没有那种困扰吧？如果你把资料交出来的话，我就勉为其难分一点让你那边的朋友也成为新人类。你可别忘记了，自己变成这样可是也有我这个助手的一份功劳呢！！”  
一号听见他说到不幸的事情时，神情有一些微妙的变化，他等男人说的话说完，便慢慢朝他走去。  
“一号？”日向不可置信的看着一步一步朝男人走去的一号，难道…一号真的放弃了吗？  
看着一号的背影，想到刚刚看到的瘦弱青年，日向又一次感受到自己的无力，优柔寡断。  
但是他在看到那人拿着枪指着一号的身体，无法不出声去阻止。  
同时也为一号原本的身体还在而感到开心，可是现在要因为自己愚蠢的冲动，这些…都变得没有意义了吗？  
他只能看着一号走到那人身边。  
男人还没来得及说话，突然胸口一窒，扭曲的笑凝固在脸上。  
“……”  
一号拔出高温刀，面无表情的看着男人的尸体直挺挺的倒下。  
“日向君，”一号回过头看向日向，露出淡淡的笑，“我还是更相信日向君一些。”  
“……一号！”没想到这么简单就干掉了幕后黑手，日向还没来得及开心，整个地面开始晃动。  
“基地自毁了，我们赶紧出去吧。”一号说着跑向外面，日向反而跑向装置，把里面的人拉出抱在怀里才往外跑去。  
“日向君？你…还带着我的身体？”一号看到跑上来的日向怀中自己一年多没见过的脸，有点惊讶。  
“啊！不然我们不是白来了吗！”日向大声的说道，声音藏不住的高兴。虽然很微弱，但是能感受到手上的人的温度和心跳。  
“日向君…小心！”一号脸色微变。  
日向下意识往旁边一躲，原本他所在的地方砸下来一块厚厚的铁板，让他不由得出了一身冷汗。  
虽然他的身体强度变强了，但好歹还是一个人类，而且非人型机器人因为体型原因也比较轻，只要打中弱点就能够使其停止运作。  
“日向君，够了…把那个多余的垃圾丢掉吧。”他们脚下不停的奔跑着，一号忍不住说道。  
“对于我来说，这才不是多余的，也不是垃圾！你想被打吗！？”如果不是因为还在逃跑路上，日向大概已经揍上一号的脸了。  
“……如果你想死的话，那就带着吧。”一号说完这句话再也不看他埋头跑。  
［啊啊…我会带着，然后活下去。］日向抱紧了一号的身体向外跑去。  
那之后因为幕后被杀，组织彻底被解体，城市开始慢慢重建，日向因为在这场灾难中有一定的贡献，医院一建好他就将一号的身体送到医院里去了。  
“一号，我想拜托你一件事。”日向在病房里对一号说道。“…能不能，把研究资料给我，我不会给别人看，我只是…想找找有没有把记忆导回人的大脑里的方法。”  
一号看着日向没有迷茫的眼睛，就像是强烈的太阳一样耀眼。  
既然选择相信日向君，那就相信到底吧。  
得到一号的同意之后，日向马上申请了电脑让一号导入资料，他不分日夜的开始钻研资料，累了就趴在桌上睡会，一号也在一边一起协助。  
因为之前就有接触到这方面的知识，加上资料的完整性和一号在身边帮忙，花了十天的时间，他们找到了方法。  
拥有记忆的金属芯片，以及原本的身体，日向知道一号原本是人类时，都从没想到自己真的有一天可以达到这些条件。  
他将设备连接到躺在病床上看起来只是在睡觉的青年的大脑上，一号也将设备连接到脑内的芯片，中间连接着电脑作为操作系统和中继点。  
他敲下一串串的代码，屏幕上显示数据开始导入。  
接下来只需要等待记忆全部导回，看起来很轻松，但是他们没有任何检测失败或是成功的手段，按理来说如果全部导回去，沉睡的青年应该就会醒过来。  
日向紧张的看着进度条，一边的一号闭着眼睛什么也没说。  
即使速度很快，日向也觉得这段时间十分煎熬，眼看着数据快要导完了，他不知道是否能成功，但如果失败了…  
那就永远无法告诉一号自己的心情。  
“一号。”  
一号睁开眼睛看向他。  
“…其实，当初知道你是人类的时候，我真的很开心，想要让你变回人类不仅仅是因为你自己不想一直这个样子，也是我想要达成的结果。因为我其实…不知道从什么时候开始，就已经无药可救的喜欢上你了！”日向一鼓作气说出了这番话。  
正好电脑屏幕上显示数据传输完毕。  
一号的眼睛变得毫无生气，缓缓闭上了双眼，再无任何反应。  
躺在床上的人也还是一动不动，一如既往的沉睡着，日向沉默的把设备收好，让医生进来检查。  
得到的检验结果还是相同的，并没有什么不同。  
日向在病房里架了一张床，没事就在病房里捣鼓电脑，一号给他的资料已经全部删除，作为一个计算机专业的人，要删掉这些资料需要很大的勇气，这些资料就算是他也知道有多么的珍贵。  
他守着依旧沉睡的一号的身体，总是时不时去看一眼。  
“唉……”也不知道一号最后听没听到自己的告白。  
期间基地里有交情的人还来过一趟，带来了这个青年的相关资料，不过日向拒绝了。  
“至少名字什么的，想让他自己告诉我。”

一号醒来，是一个平淡的清晨，窗外的鸟儿的叫声十分清脆，他微微睁开了眼睛没多久，又觉得疲惫而不得不继续闭上双眼，清醒的感受到身体的虚弱，让他有种不可思议的感觉。  
大概又过了几个小时日向醒了过来，又坐到一号的病床前，一号的机器身体从那天起就那么坐在椅子上，日向也不让别人动。  
“…快醒来吧。”他忍不住伸手抚摸了一下一号的脸，却意外的感受到轻微的动作。  
看着脸色苍白的青年缓缓睁开眼睛，日向下意识屏住呼吸，生怕气息重了让对方又失去意识。  
当他完全睁开眼睛看向自己的时候，他第一想法是：原本的眼睛是灰绿色的啊。  
接下来才反应他居然真的醒了！  
日向找来医生护士，他们很快把一号围了起来给他做检查。结果没有什么大碍，但是需要长时间的复健才能说话和下床行走。  
一号的醒来让日向十分激动，小心翼翼的陪着他复健，虽然一号什么也没说，并且与他保持有一定疏离感，但毕竟他现在也说不出完整的句子，日向已经做好了一号没有在机器人身体里的记忆的准备。  
不过即使真的如此，他也不会轻易放弃，当然看着他一脸无辜的样子还是有种挫败感。  
“我的名字，日、向、创。”日向帮忙复健的同时夹带私货想要让对方先说自己的名字。  
“……日………向……”对方困难的发出音节，大概是很久没说话的原因音准也不太对劲。  
他时不时会用疑惑的眼神看着日向，似乎想要问他为什么这么全身心的照顾自己。  
日向有时会忍不住想骗他说因为他们是恋人，不过他也不确定对方到底记得多少，自己的告白到底听到了没有，看着他日渐恢复健康，也得知了他的名字是狛枝凪斗。  
当他听见这个名字，还在想真是个奇怪的名字，不过对着狛枝当然还是一通彩虹屁夸他的名字好听，却得到狛枝似笑非笑的表情。  
“狛枝啊，是不是该把头发剪短一些？”看着坐在床上看书的狛枝有些过长的头发，日向提议道。  
“嗯。”狛枝应道，“不过日向君真是奇怪的人。”  
“诶？”刚联系好理发师的日向满头问号。  
“我们明明没什么关系却一直陪着我做复健，听说我没醒来之前你也一直守在我身边。呀，像我这种臭虫这辈子还没受到过这种待遇呢。”狛枝说话逐渐流畅了之后，日向发现了一件惊天动地的事。  
那就是——本人也太吵了吧！  
而且还一脸开心的说着这种话……  
日向的拳头握紧又松开，松开又握紧。  
不行啊这家伙是病人，而且还这么瘦弱，揍他肯定会把他揍回植物人的。  
“因…因为我们是………朋友。”日向不情不愿的挤出最后两个字。  
然后他发现狛枝正在浑身发抖，马上慌了神想要查看他的状况，仔细一看他…正在忍笑。  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……日向君也太老实了吧，还以为你会想着我失忆了，跟我说我们其实是恋人什么的……噗哈哈哈…”狛枝因为日向靠近忍不住笑出声。  
“你、你居然装失忆！”听到狛枝说他们是恋人（并不是）日向瞬间整个脸都红了，这难道是同意了的意思？  
“因为看起来很好玩的样子，不过日向君和最初比起来变得能够沉住气了呢。”狛枝眯着眼睛笑的像个狐狸一样，让日向有些无法招架。  
他一直习惯和没什么太大反应也不会开玩笑的一号相处，万万没想到本体居然这么的………活泼。  
不过他总是笑眯眯的，从某种意义上来说是另一种面瘫吧。  
“那……你是不是该给我个回答？”日向红着脸紧张的看着他。  
“啊？虽然逗日向君挺有意思的，不过我觉得最好不要跟我太接近比较好哦，我都想不明白日向君为什么会喜欢我这样的人……”狛枝说到一半的话被突然靠近的日向那张黑脸给止住了。  
日向黑着脸，双手撑在床上盯着狛枝眼睛。  
“日向君，你离的太近了…”被直视着双眼让狛枝忍不住想要撇开视线，却被日向捏住脸，强制让他看着自己。  
“如果你不确定我的感情的话，让我再说多少遍都可以。”日向深吸一口气，“我是真的很喜欢你，可能是和变成机器人的你一起生活的一年的平淡时光的时候喜欢上的，可能是你为了保护我头被切掉的时候喜欢上的，也可能是知道你的真相的时候喜欢上的。想要和你在一起，就算会有危险我也不会改变这种想法。现在我想知道的只是你的感情，而不是分析这些大家都知道的东西。”  
“……真是无话可说了呢。的确日向君对我来说已经是很重要的存在了，所以我才会拒绝日向君。因为，看到重要的人因为自己而遭到危险，这种事一点也不会开心吧。”狛枝有些无奈的笑道。“如果有机会，我一定会离开的。对于想要在一起的日向君来说，答应了却又离开就和背叛一样吧。”  
“既然这样的话，那我也有自己的打算，我会好好抓紧不让你离开。”

城市很快被重建，日向所在的城市的学校也再次运转起来，还活着的学生和老师被召集起来继续学业，日向给狛枝也申请了一个学习名额。  
狛枝出院后，两人先去学校报道。  
随后日向带着他回到那间小小的屋子里，屋子还保持着他们离开时的样子，夹在相框里和机器人狛枝在红叶山上的照片也已经没有了。  
虽然很遗憾，但是至少本人在身边，这就够了，他拉着狛枝的手站在玄关想着。  
“总之先住在这里吧，想要逃跑的话起码多吃点，不再是这幅营养不良的样子才有机会哦。”日向让狛枝坐在一边，开始打扫房间。  
“是嘛。也是呢~我现在很柔弱的，要保护好我哦日向君。”狛枝翘着腿看着忙出忙进的日向，漫不经心地说道。  
“会的。”


End file.
